


Sleepless Nights

by miinyuu



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinyuu/pseuds/miinyuu
Summary: SAM unit is shaped like a friend & I felt in the mood to write a lil drabble





	

Sara rolls over in bed for what feels like the hundredth time in the past hour, eyes remaining closed though sleep still refuses to come to her. Her mind won’t stop racing through thoughts of her father, her brother, even going all the way back to her mother — she’s losing everyone these days. Her mother passed before they even came to Andromeda, her father gave his life to save hers, and now her brother still won’t wake up from cryo. It’s been only a handful of days since Alec and Scott, but with all the loss she’s seen around her lately, loss of their home and ‘golden worlds’ included, she finds it hard to remain optimistic anymore. About anything. 

Soon enough Scott will die too and she’ll be left alone, not a person left around her she really knows and not a place to see that isn’t part of her work as Pathfinder. How is she supposed to sleep like this? 

“Pathfinder.” The robotic voice echoes in her head loud and clear, though she’s not entirely sure if this is on their silent private channel or out loud. She responds with a whisper, regardless. 

“SAM?” 

“It may not be my place to interject, however, your father placed this responsibility on you because he knew of your capabilities. Your chances of success are great.” 

“Cora’s way better trained for the job though, and Scott probably would’ve been better than me too if he was just awake… If he ever even wakes up…” 

“That is also probable. Your brother’s cryo pod did not receive major damage. Great efforts are being made to retrieve him from stasis, particularly due to his own status as Alec’s child as well.” 

“…you really think he’ll be okay?” Sara asks, and suddenly she finds she’s fighting to hold back tears. She feels a bit ridiculous for it, after all, this conversation is half happening just inside her head, and with an AI no less. SAM wasn’t built for sympathy, empathy, anything quite so _organic_ like this. He just delivered facts. Yet, in a way, this was what was truly comforting. SAM wasn’t going to sugar coat things for her, tell her what she wants to hear. What he says is what he truly believes and knows to be true. 

“SAM,” Sara whispers softly. 

There’s a short pause, before, “Yes, Pathfinder?” 

“Do you think… life will be okay here? Should we have just stayed in the Milky Way instead?” 

“These worlds will indeed require a lot of work. However, as Pathfinder, you have been given many tools to help restore these worlds to sustain life once again. One of such tools would be myself. I can not say with certainty that these worlds will be viable homes for the Initiative in the future, however, this is your duty as Pathfinder, and your father deemed you worthy of this title. Your father was an intelligent man, enough to create the SAM unit himself, and likely would not have chosen you out of simple nepotism if he did not believe you were truly suitable for the job. Ergo, you may be able to restore these worlds to a viable state, in time. If you can not, it may be an entirely impossible task, not a failure simply because of your own shortcomings. The kett may prove to also be a worthy opponent, from the little we know of them so far, but no worse than the threat facing the Milky Way galaxy before departure. We are no worse off for coming here, Pathfinder.”

Sara takes a deep breath in, then sighs it back out slowly, fully, sinking deeper into her mattress. 

“What would I do without you?” she asks, a slight hint of laughter in her voice, despite the tears still welled up in her eyes that only seem to build up worse. 

“Your chances of success would be much lower,” SAM says, matter-of-factly. Sara isn’t sure if he means for it to come off as a joke, but she laughs anyway. 

“Thanks, SAM. And goodnight.” 

“Sleep well, Pathfinder.”


End file.
